Cries and Kisses
by DelightfulCreatures0216
Summary: Even though he is not supposed to, 17 year Alfred has fallen for another man, Arthur. If anyone finds out about his secret love, Alfred's and Arthur's lives would turn for the worst. This story is given a "Romeo and Juliet" twist, and is rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!


There he was. Just sitting there looking so beautiful. Alfred couldn't stop staring at the extraordinary man sitting directly across the classroom from him. He envied Arthur so much. No one should ever be allowed to look so angelic like he does. Arthur Kirkland was probably only that amazing to Alfred because his overall appearance was nothing short of average. He had naturally messy, short, dirty blonde hair, a slim, girl-like figure, and a pail complexion. The only things that you could say were special about Arthur were his bright, emerald eyes and his elegant English accent.

Alfred wanted all of that for himself, but he knew he couldn't have it. After all, if anyone found out about him being gay, not only would that ruin his "most popular boy in school" reputation, but he would have Hell to pay at his all-Catholic household.

Alfred never really wanted to be a "somebody" in the school. It just sort of happened. The fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous to every girl there might have helped his chances a little bit. He was tall and muscular for his age and had perfect blue eyes that would make girls faint. The boy also had the most amazing soft, tan skin and his hair was blonde with the most unusual cowlick that would never go away. Even though Alfred could have any girl he wanted at Middleside High School, all he wanted was the quiet English boy who sat in the back of the classroom. Alfred continued staring, but was interrupted by the Reading teacher's talking.

"Now, class, for this assignment, you will be reading the play "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare." Everyone in the room groaned. Everyone except for Arthur, who sat quietly in his seat.

"Quiet!" commanded Mr. Bielsmitch. "To make this easier for you all, you will be working with a partner." Now, everyone cheered in relief. "But I have already chosen the partners for you." Again with the groans.

Mr. Bielschmidt went to his classroom closet and took out a box labeled, "Romeo X Juliet." He started handing out the copies down the row while ignoring the irritating moans of annoyed students. The books had definitely seen their share of torment from this assignment. They were written on, torn, pages yellowed with age, and the spines on most of them were almost ripped completely off.

"I know these books aren't in the best of shape, but we will just have to deal with it," said the teacher as he got the paper with the partner's names on it.

"Gilbert and Elizabeta, you will be in a group," he began." Antonio and Lovino, Matthew and Francis, Alfred and Arthur-" 'What?' Alfred thought. 'Did Mr. Beilsmitch seriously pair me with Arthur? This could not be happening. Coincidences like this don't happen in real life.'

"I'm sorry, Sir," Alfred said, "Who did you say my partner was again?"

"Arthur. Please try to pay attention, Alfred."

Alfred glanced back and saw Arthur was looking at him. His cheeks went red, and then he instantly looked away. Alfred F. Jones, blushing over a simple glance. After announcing all the pairings, Mr. Beilsmitch continues his lecture.

"Since we will not be reading this during class, you will have to go to each other's houses in order to get the reading done. You must be finished with Act one by tomorrow, so make arrangements with your partner now." Everyone got up from their seats and headed to their partners. With a little too much eagerness, Alfred walked to Arthur as well.

"Hey," he said like a nervous girl.

"Hello," Arthur replied calmly.

"Umm..." Alfred was usually so collected while talking to girls, but Arthur-a man- was like talking to royalty.

"Would you like to go to mine or your house today?" asked Arthur in his perfect English accent.

"Uh... I guess you can choose. I don't really mind either way." Alfred had gained a little more confident while speaking to Arthur, but only because he didn't want to look stupid in front of him. "Well, my parents will be at their friend's house from three to seven, so I guess we can go to my house. Is that okay with you?" Alfred looked down at his feet, so he could blush. "Yeah, that's be fine. I'll just need to tell my mom first."

Just before Alfred could go back to his desk, Arthur stopped him. "Alfred," he began, "your face is really red."

Alfred touched his fingers to his face and felt his warm skin. He looked down again, away from Arthur's view. "Uh... I might be getting sick, but I'm sure it's nothing." After walking briskly back to his desk, Alfred sat into his seat, 'That was the most embarrassing moment of my life,' he thought as he cupped his face into his hands. Alfred looked back at Arthur on more time, and saw Arthur looking at him again. This time... smiling?

The final bell for the day rung, informing the students they could leave. Alfred picked up his backpack from the floor then walked back to Arthur's desk.

"How do you get home? Bus? Pick-up? Walking?" Arthur also picked up his messenger bag and placed it on his desk. "Neither. I have a car."

"Oh, that's cool," Alfred. His parents promised him a car when he turns 18, so he still has a few months to wait.

Alfred began to walk outside the class room door, but noticed Arthur wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I will. I just like to wait till the halls clear out some." Alfred walked back to the British boy, and sat in the desk next to him. "Then I'll wait with you."

Arthur laughed a little. "Well you don't know how to get to my house, so I'd expect you would." Laughing along as well, Alfred looked at Arthur. "True. I don't know where you house is, but that doesn't stop me from going to my house."

Arthur smirked, "Then who will you read the book with?" Alfred smiled, but didn't respond. After about five minutes of sitting in silence, Arthur got out of his seat. "I think it's clear enough to pass now. Let's go." Alfred rose from his chair and followed Arthur outside the door. They made their way through the almost empty hallway, and went outside into the parking lot. Still, Alfred could not believe he was about to go to Arthur's, the one who has stolen his heart, house. His heart was thumping rapidly inside his chest.

"Which car is yours?" Alfred asked timidly.

"The green one over there," Arthur said as he pointed to the dark green BMW in the front of the parking lot. The two walked towards the car, and got inside it. Driving to Arthur's house only took about ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity because Alfred and Arthur didn't speak word to each other the entire time. They entered a neighborhood that Alfred had only passed by a few times, but never actually went in.

"We're here," announced Arthur as he pulled into the red bricked, two storied home.

"Your house looks nice," Alfred said politely.

"Thanks" While walking into the house, a white cat with orange ears ran out through to doorway. "Are you not going to after it," Alfred said as he tried to see where the cat was going.

"Nah," said Arthur. "The damn cat is always running away, but comes back eventually." Arthur took off his shoes and placed them and his bag next to the door. "If you don't mind, could you please leave your shoes and stuff by the door. My mum likes to keep the hardwood clean."

"No problem," replied Alfred as he hurried to remove his shoes.

"I'll be right back," Arthur said. "There's a better copy of the play in my room." As Arthur walked up the stairs, Alfred wondered what his bedroom could look like and if he would ever be able to see it for himself. He dismissed the thought when the sound of Arthur's footsteps on the carpet stairs filled to room. In his hands was a medium-sized, black, hard covered book. "We can read over here." Arthur sat down at his family's dining room table which was directly right of the front door. Its grey metal structure and glass table top went perfect with the mahogany floors. Since Arthur sat at the head of the the six-seat table, Alfred took the seat at his left hand, which was usually reserved for the wife of a household. Red went to Alfred's cheeks as his leg brushed against Arthur's for a moment.

"Would you like to read in turns," asked the Brit.

"Sure. Whatever is good for you," Alfred replied. The two began to read the play. Arthur was obviously better at reading out loud then Alfred was and his British accent made the words of Shakespeare more beautiful than they already were, while Alfred's native American tone couldn't quite get the words to sound just right.

Arthur began, " 'Two household, both alike in dignity (In fair Verona, where we lay our scene), from ancient...' "The reading was mostly Alfred and Arthur reading it, then Arthur explaining what everything meant to Alfred. After about forty-five minutes, the two were almost done with Act One. Alfred recited the lines Romeo.

"'Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn.' "Alfred got the simple gist of what that line meant because he could understand how Romeo was feeling. Arthur continued as Mercutio. "'If love be rough with you, be rough with love, Prick love for pricking, and you will beat love down-' "

"Wait," Alfred interrupted. "What does that line mean exactly?" Arthur sighed. "You're impossible. This is the eleventh time you've asked about the meaning of a line."

Alfred looked down. "Sorry. I'll refrain from doing so next time."

"No, no. It's all right," Arthur said. "The line means, that if love is rough with you, then you should be rough back. If you prick love after it pricks you, you'll win at love."

With those words, Alfred felt a strange feeling in his chest. Shakespeare's words put so many butterflies in his stomach; he almost couldn't contain his feelings.

"So, what Shakespeare is saying," Alfred spoke, "that even though love might be hard, you should just go for it. Because if you do, love won't be so hard anymore, right?"

Arthur looked at him. "Well, I suppose you could put it like that, but-"

Inspired by Shakespeare's beautiful words, Alfred stood up from the glass table, cupped Arthur's face in his hands, and kissed him. Arthur was still. He didn't pull back, but he also didn't kiss back. Realizing that Arthur wasn't participating in the kiss as well, Alfred pulled back. Cheeks red, as always.

"Uh... I'm sorry." He sat back in the chair and looked down at his lap. "I'm really sorry," Alfred cried as he squeezed his eyelids shut.

"Why did you do that," Arthur asked. Alfred was very afraid of what Arthur's reaction might be. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. Are you mad?"

Bringing his hand to Alfred's shoulder, Arthur sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Alfred. I just want to know why you did that." Alfred lifted his head up and gazed at Arthur with his crying eyes. "I am usually so calm when it comes to things like this, but with you, it's impossible to be."

"With what?" Arthur already knew what Alfred meant, but he just wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"I love you, Arthur." Tears fell from Alfred's eyes. "I will understand if you want me to leave." After picking up his copy of "Romeo and Juliet," Arthur lightly hit Alfred in the head with it. "What was that for?" asked Alfred.

Arthur smiled. "We still have to finish Act One, you git, so you're not going anywhere."

Alfred was surprised to see that Arthur would let him stay after what just happened. Even though the only reason he was staying is so they can finish reading. "Oh, okay, but Arthur?" Alfred needed to keep his crush a secret from people. "Can you please no tell anyone about... you know?"

Without saying a word, Arthur got up from his seat, went behind Alfred's chair and wrapped his slender, feminine arms around the American's chest. He rested his chin on Alfred's shoulder and whispered ever so sweetly into his ear, "I wouldn't tell a soul." The feeling of Arthur's soft hands on him, made Alfred's cheeks more red than usual.

Arthur sat back down in his seat and propped his book up on his hands. "Shall we continue reading," he said with a smirk on his face.

**Hello, all. Thank you so much for reading my story even though you probably have something way better that you could be doing. Just in case you didn't know there will be more chapters to come. At the moment ( Tuesday 4-16-13) I am working on chapter two and hope to get that posted by Friday 4-19-13. If any of you have read my other story "Mathiue's Story," tell everyone you know that even it has been a while since the last time I've updated it, there will be more. I have just been preocupied with this story. Once again, thank you to all who have read my story. Bye! :D**


End file.
